


I think about you

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl meeting world
Genre: F/M, Riarkle, Thinking about you, rileyxfarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: In which they can’t stop thinking about each other.+where riley doesnt give a damn, because it is a big deal after all





	I think about you

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written in a very long time so bear with me

Farkle Mikus had been staring at his hands for the past half an hour or so. He was so lost in thought he couldn’t keep track of time. The face of a cute brunette invaded his thoughts. She was laughing, over and over again. He couldn’t get the image of her out of his head. He felt all tingly and shaky but his breathing was calm and as he leant against the wall in his huge bedroom, head hitting the wall, his vision became foggy. His train of thought brought him to a moment earlier that day.

He was writing down something in his notebook as he walked into school, towards his locker. Once he’d put in his combination and taken out his books for period 1 a pair of hands covered his eyes and a very familiar voice said  
"Guess who?"  
He chuckled and turned around to face Riley Matthews. She was grinning that lovely grin, showing off her perfect white teeth and that to die for smile.   
"Hey..." his voice was tired and her smile faded as she took in his appearance   
"What the hell Farkle?! Did you get any sleep last night?"  
"I had a lot of work to catch up on" he shrugged and closed his locker, looking away from her concerned gaze  
Riley place her hands on both sides of his face and forced him to look right at her. She frowned and looked around his face before backing away, letting go of his face.   
Farkle’s heart dropped slightly at the sudden movement.   
"tired looks good on you but..."she trailed off and before he could ask she was attempting to straighten his crumpled shirt. His breath hitched as she pressed against his chest and slid her hands down his torso, stopping at his stomach. She pulled on his short sleeves, ran her hand through his hair and rubbed her hand on his cheek.   
Riley backed away from him and looked Farkle up and down "much better" she confirmed before kissing his cheek and walking off, to maya.   
He watched her walk away and touched his cheek, gliding the pad of his thumb over the spot she’d just kissed.   
Suddenly his eyes caught Zay starring at him, a smirk plastered on his face.   
Farkle’s hand shot down to his side and he walked to his next class, head down.

  
She looked at the ceiling a small smile on her face. Her body was relaxed and calm, her thoughts focused and happy.   
"Sunshine, soap and lemons." She whispered to herself, remembering his scent.   
"Sunshine, soap and lemons...and Farkle" Riley giggled, acknowledging how stupid that would sound to anyone listening   
"Farkle smells like Farkle" she concluded before rolling onto her stomach and putting her head on her folded arms.

  
"So class, new assignment" Mrs Newman said, clapping her hands together.   
The class erupted in groans, except for one audible « yayy ». She looked to her left and smiled at the nerd beside her. He smiled back but he was too focused on the class to give her the attention she craved from him. Her gaze lingered on him a bit too long.   
"Instructions are on the board, copy them down and I’ll explain" the elderly woman said.   
Riley opened her notebook and picked up her pen. She started writing down the notes when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Farkle staring at her intently.   
"Do you have a pen I can borrow?" he asked  
She nodded and bent into her bag to retrieve her spare pen.   
"Thanks Rileyyyy" he pronounced the y and she rolled her eyes, handing him the pen. It slipped from her grip and hit the classroom floor with a clunk.   
They both shot down to pick it up and grabbed for it at the same time. Riley froze as a smell invaded her senses. It was familiar and yet also extremely foreign. She couldn’t figure out what it was in the smell that made it so special. Farkle shot up and back to his seat and Riley knelt there for what seemed like a minute but appeared to be less than a second before sitting back in her seat, frowning in confusion.

  
Riley grabbed her phone and clicked his profile, pressing the phone to her ear.

  
Send me on my way by rusted root started playing unexpectedly from his bed and he jumped up to grab his phone, the ringtone unique.   
"Farkle?"her voice sounded through his speaker  
"That’s me"  
"Are you busy? Did I interrupt study time"  
"No, you didn’t."  
She paused for a second  
"You should go to sleep, at least for a bit"  
"I know." he knew it would make her happy but the promise of another « makeover » the next day was too good  
"Can we meet before school tomorrow?" she asked  
"Sure, same time as usual?"  
"Always"  
He smiled to himself   
"Hey Farkle, one last thing"  
"Yeah?" He closed his eyes, concentrating on her voice.   
"Get some sleep please"he could hear her concern and gave in  
"Fine. See you in the morning Riley"  
"Goodnight Farkley"  
"Goodnight"

He heard the dial tone and threw himself on the bed, he sighed before giving up and sleeping, for the first time in weeks.

  
He could see her sitting on the step in front of his door. She held to cups in her hands and watched people walking down the street. Her cheeks were pink and her hair was tucked under her hat and scarf.   
“Hi...” he said shutting his front door and walking to her.   
Riley stood up and handed him one of the cups  
“Hey” she beamed that Riley smile and he took the cup, his heart skipping a tiny beat.   
“So what’s up" he asked, sipping what appeared to be his favorite hot drink  
“What do you mean” she asked, frowning as they started walking to school  
“Well you only ever wanna meet before school when something’s up” Farkle stated  
“I guess you’re right...” Riley seemed lost in thought, distracted. Too distracted to be cheery. “I wanted to talk to you about something and it’s kind of a big deal and i know if this goes wrong we’ll both want it not to be a big deal but it is"  
He was puzzled. What in the world could she mean?   
They stopped at a zebra crossing and just looked at each other   
“You’re worrying me.” he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck  
“Don’t be worried it’s not a bad thing, at all” she turned to the street and as the sign went green she started walking across. He followed her, dying to know what was going on inside that beautiful mind of hers.   
"Look I’m not gonna beat around the bush.” She stopped walking and her realized they were in front of Abigail Adams high.   
“Farkley I can’t stop thinking about you, and like it’s driving me crazy.” Farkle frowned confused at her revelation   
“What do you mean? I don’t-“  
“Farkle I like you, alot and it’s not a puppy crush.” She grabbed his cup and threw both of theirs in the nearest trash.   
“You-you like me?”  
“Are you deaf?”Riley giggled softly   
“But you like me?”  
“Duh!” She rolled her eyes.

Farkle’s heart was pounding way to hard in his chest, his breathing was becoming way too shallow and his vision was beginning to blur. He felt himself begin to fall to the floor.

When he opened his eyes again, Riley was over him a smile on her face.   
“How was your nap?” She joked, helping him up.   
He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in the nurses office. Riley was the only other person in the room. She had her hands on both armrests and stood directly in front of him. Her face was inches from his and he could smell her minty breath and feel it on his face   
“You gonna say anything or let me just assume you bit your tongue when you fainted and it fell off" she raised an eyebrow at him.   
“Riley...” he couldn’t think of any words. It was like he’d forgotten every word in the dictionary.   
She sighed and stood straight, taking her hands off the armrests and backing away slightly.   
All of a sudden he was panicking. He couldn’t let her think for even a second that he didn’t feel the same way she did, even ten times more.   
He jolted up and grabbed her face on instinct, closing the gap between them in a split second. Riley crashed her lips against his and her breath hitched at the feeling of his chapped lips against her soft ones. Almost automatically she ran her hands through his hair, his hands sliding down to her waist.   
His head tilted slightly as he kissed her deeper, making sure she understood how desperate he’d been to do this, how much he liked her, how good she made him feel in every sense of the world and in every way that she made him a better person.   
Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together. Like two pieces of a puzzle, that after a long search are finally the ones that fit together to make something beautiful.   
The kiss was slow and powerful. He tasted of lemons and coffee and she tasted like cherries and candy and marshmallows. Two of those were probably what she’d had for breakfast the part of his brain still functioning thought.   
Riley was the first one to pull away. She was panting lightly and her hands were still in his hair. She leaned her forehead against his and swallowed.   
Before either of them could come to their senses their lips were crashed against each other again. Farkle pulled her waist closer and she bit hard on his lip, extracting a gasp from both of them at the foreign sensation.   
“Uhum” a throat was cleared, making them jump appart.   
“Mr Minkus, Mrs Matthews, contain yourselves in my office please" nurse Huret reprimanded, amusement in her voice.   
"Sorry" they mumbled. Riley grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hall.   
She stopped and looked at him a smirk on her slightly swollen lips.   
She ran her hand through his hair, rubbed his lip and tugged on his shirt, making all trace of what had just happened disappear to the public eye.   
He grinned sheepishly and looked at his feet.   
“Honey!” Maya’s voice called from down the hall. Riley’s head whipped around.   
“I’ve got to go but I’ll see you at lunch” she said, blowing him a kiss as she walked over to her best friend.   
He stood there stupefied for a few seconds.   
What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened.   
He blinked twice and looked at the girl making his thoughts all messed up. She looked back at him and gave him that smile.   
His smile. The smile only he ever got. The smile he had been attempting to decrypt for months. The Riley smiling at Farkle and only Farkle smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on insta  
> @milevenmedia or on twitter  
> @milevenmedia/@Riarkle_Media
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
